Digimon Capture Adventure
by ZeroRestraints
Summary: Instead of restoring everything to normal, the destruction of Quartzmon has caused the worlds to shift and transform into a fused form. Now, the Digidestined, Tamers, Warriors, Data Squad and Fusion Fighters are all prisoners to the servants of an evil Digimon. They must survive the tasks, and fight together if they wish to escape. Not for those under 18 or the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Capture Adventure**

**Summary: Instead of restoring everything to normal, the destruction of Quartzmon has caused the worlds to shift and transform into a fused form. Now, the Digidestined, Tamers, Warriors, Data Squad and Fusion Fighters are all prisoners to the servants of an evil Digimon. They must survive the tasks, and fight together if they wish to escape. Not for those under 18 or the faint of heart.**

**WARNING!  
This story is NOT for those under 18. It will have many adult and mature themes that may be controversial. If you are not under 18 or are not fond of these themes, I suggest you leave now. If you are over 18 and do not mind these themes, then go right ahead.**

**Hey guys! ZeroRestraints here with some more good news! Along with my KetchumAllShipping Adventure, Zuko the Kinkbender, and Transformers Prime Evolution, I've decided to begin another story, this time with my favorite series of all time, Digimon.**

**I'm probably one of the few people out there that still loves Digimon since the original series. Now, this may not sound that impressive, but what I mean is that I've enjoyed every single season. Adventure, Zero 02, Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad/Savers, Fusion/Xros Wars, and Hunter – I loved each and every one of these series. They had great characters, amazing stories, interesting twists, and an overall incredible payoff. While it may not be as strong as say Pokemon or Avatar, I doubt it will ever truly be forgotten or left alone.**

**But enough about how epically awesome Digimon is, let's get to the point of this story.**

**If you didn't read the summary, what the hell are you doing here? Just kidding. Anyways, the plot of the story is as follows.**

**Instead of returning everything to normal after the destruction of Quartzmon, an evil Digimon escapes its imprisonment and destroys the five dimensions and others and creates his own with his two servants. As a reward for their work, he gives one of the servants the heroes of the destroyed Digital worlds. The Legendary Heroes find themselves as captive to the evil Digimon, and in order to save their friends from forever imprisonment, they must go through these different tasks. These tasks range from fighting evil Digimon, rescuing their friends, and anything else, but they are primarily tasks that involve some sort of sexual activity.**

**As I warned before, this story will contain Hentai, Yaoi and Yuri, so if you don't like any of these, I suggest you leave. This will also have many adult and controversial themes that you may not like. If you do not like these or don't understand what I'm saying because you're too young, then this story is not for you.**

**The story will focus on my favorite Digimon characters of all, the Legendary Heroes! Otherwise known as the Goggleheads (plus Marcus). I love each and every one of them. They're all very similar, but different too. Tai is a born leader, kind and just and always looking out for those he cares about. Davis is eccentric, energetic, and an absolute joy to watch. But he isn't just a goof, he is a good leader despite what people say. Remember, he was the only one, NOT effected by MaloMyotismon's illusion attack. Takato was my first favorite. He's different from the others since he's not as outgoing as them. He is still just as badass, especially since he created my favorite rookie Digimon of all time. He also has some interesting anger problems. In short, don't get him mad, or he'll sick Megidramon on you. Takuya was an interesting case. I really enjoyed the development they did with him and I liked how much he grew through the series, proving himself as a good leader. Marcus is an absolute joy in my opinion. All you Marcus haters can suck it because he's awesome. He's the only human in history to actually fight Digimon STILL AS A HUMAN! Takato and Takuya both became Digimon to fight, so Marcus is the only one known to willing attack Digimon with just his bare fists. That takes balls. Mikey (Yes I will be using their English names) is a protégé in all senses of the word. He's a great athlete, skilled strategist, and not reckless as hell. Despite this, he's not perfect, which makes him more likable. He still has his own problems to deal with, which is why I liked him more in the series. And lastly we have Tagiru. Same with Marcus, all you haters can hate all you want, I love this crazy nut. He reminds me so much of Davis, not just because he's the successor to the previous leader, but because he is so different. Unlike the others, who all had teams to take care of, most of the time Tagiru only had himself and Gumdramon to count on while everyone else either just put him down or think of him as crazy. He wants to prove himself as the best, and I just loved every second he was on air. **

**Like I said, this story will focus mostly on the Legendary Heroes, but I will try to focus on the other characters as the story progresses.**

**For now though, I think that is enough of me ranting about this story. I will explain more of what I have planned once the story starts. Until then, this is ZeroRestraints signing off!**


	2. DCA 01: It Begins

**Digimon Capture Adventure**

**Summary: Instead of restoring everything to normal, the destruction of Quartzmon has caused the worlds to shift and transform into a fused form. Now, the Digidestined, Tamers, Warriors, Data Squad and Fusion Fighters are all prisoners to the servants of an evil Digimon. They must survive the tasks, and fight together if they wish to escape. Not for those under 18 or the faint of heart.**

**WARNING!  
This story is NOT for those under 18. It will have many adult and mature themes that may be controversial. If you are not under 18 or are not fond of these themes, I suggest you leave now. If you are over 18 and do not mind these themes, then go right ahead.**

**Pairings in this chapter:  
Leaders/Partners  
Tai/Sora/Biyomon**

**Chapter 01 – It Begins**

* * *

**Task 00 – Breaking of Heroes**

* * *

"Ugh…" groaned a voice. This voice belonged to that of a young 16 year old Takato Matsuki. He groaned as consciousness slowly came back to his tired body. "Ugh… what hit me last night?"

"Oh…" groaned another voice. Takato opened his crimson red eyes and turned to his left, surprised to see who was lying face down next to him. Beside him was none other than 16 year old Mikey Kudo, leader of the Fusion Fighters army, and one of the 6, or rather, 7 legendary heroes along with him. "Sheesh, I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"Mikey?" Takato asked in surprise, shocked to see the gogglehead from another dimension and time. Mikey turned to him, and gasped when he saw him.

"T-Takato?" He said in shock. "I-Is that you? Y-You look different." Indeed, the Takato before Mikey was much different than the one he met. This Takato was 4 years older and much less of a twig. His clothes were the same, only changed to fit his age and size.

"Yeah," Takato replied. "I noticed. Actually, this is how old I really was when the old Clock keeper guy came and told me about what was happening in DigiQuartz. When I was brought there, I was changed to the way I was when I first came to the Digital World."

"Really? So how old are you then?" Mikey asked.

"16," Takato replied. "But that's not important now. How is it we're even able to talk to each other? Shouldn't we be in our respective time-streams?"

"That's what I thought," Mikey replied. "The last thing I remember was being sucked into blackness after Shoutmon took the Quartzmon egg."

"That the last thing I remember too," called another voice called. Mikey and Takato turned to see 16 year old Davis Motomiya sitting across from them. "Hey guys."

"Davis!" the two goggleheads exclaimed in surprise. "You're here too?" Takato asked.

"Yep," Davis replied. "Speaking of which, do either of you guys know where is 'here'?"

It was then that the three of them decided to finally look at where they were. To their surprise, they were inside a large cave with a skylight, bright sunlight shining down on them. "Well, all I can tell is that we're in a cave," Mikey replied.

"Ugh… thanks for the info captain obvious," groaned a much more masculine voice. The three goggleheads turned to see the rough and tough 19 year old Marcus Damon groaning as he got up. "So… what I miss?"

"Not much from what I can see," said another voice. The 4 turned to see 17 year old Takuya Kanbara getting up behind Davis. Like the others, he wore the same clothes he did as he had when DigiQuartz, but they were resized and modified to fit his current shape and size. "Anyone know how to get out of this cave?"

"I do," said another voice. The 5 boys turn around to see 18 year old Taichi "Tai" Kamiya sitting next to 14 year old Tagiru Akashi standing next to him.

"Whoa, Tai is that you? You look so much older now," Marcus said in surprise, same as Takato and Mikey.

"Like the rest of us except for Mikey and Tagiru, I was changed to the age I was when I first entered the Digital World," Tai replied.

"You said there's a way out of here?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah," Tai replied, pointing up. The five other males all looked up, seeing large hole in the roof with light shining down. They all went under it and could see sunlight and the sky high through the thin tunnel. "The only problem is figuring out how to get up there.

"That's too high, even for me," Marcus said, considering the roof of the cave was at least 30 ft. high. The highest he had ever jumped on his own power was 25.

"Even so, that's our only way out," Mikey replied.

"Oh, I got it!" Tagiru exclaimed excitedly. "Maybe we can all stand on each other's shoulder and then whoever's on top and climb up and out and get help."

"Problem," Takuya countered. "First, I doubt any of us is strong enough to hold up six others, even you Marcus. No offense."

"None taken," Marcus sighed. "I'll admit, even I have my limits."

"Not to mention, that tunnel doesn't look like it has any way to get a grip on," Takato finished.

"So, in other words, we're trapped," Davis said with disappointment.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," said a sultry feminine voice from above. The seven humans look up and stare as a figure flew down through the tunnel above and then fluttered before them. Flying in front of the boys was a super-model like creature with long white hair reaching down to her rear, long well defined legs and arms, a massive rack held back by her skimpy black clothing, two bright crimson red eyes, a pair of large black demonic wings and a thin black tail with a red spike at the end resembling a heart. "Hello boys."

"W-Who are you?!" Tagiru exclaimed, blushing madly as he stared at the goddess like body before him and the others. The others were not much better.

"Oh how rude of me," the seductive looking creature said, licking her fanged teeth. "My name is Succubimon."

"Succubimon? Wait… you're a digimon?!" Tai said in shock.

"I am," the seductress said as she fluttered over to the blushing brunette. "And might I say I must be a lucky one. Not many digimon that have their own little of group of rather handsome humans. Then again, you 7 are my rewards."

"Rewards?" Mikey asked with a suspicious tone.

"Yes," Succubimon replied as she fluttered around. "You see, when red-hair over there," she pointed at Tagiru, "destroyed Quartzmon, the imbalance between time and space allowed my master the freedom to escape."

"Master? Escape? What are you talking about?!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Don't interrupt me," Succubimon replied. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly Marcus's mouth was covered by a heart shaped bandage. He struggled to get the wrapping off his mouth while giving out muffled screams, but the bandage was on tight. "As I was saying, my Master escaped his unjustified prison and decided it was time to get revenge. With the balance between the Digital Worlds and Human worlds so frail, he was able to unleash a powerful attack that not only destroy the worlds, but also create his own new ones."

"Wait… are you saying that our world… our homes, our friends and family, t-they're all…gone?" Takato managed to speak. The others were in silence. Even Marcus stopped his struggles and stared at the succubus Digimon before them.

"Well… for the most part," Succubimon replied nonchalantly, not caring about the shocked expressions from the 7 boys. "I mean, there is a Digital World, which is where we are now. I'm not sure if my master created a Human World. As for your friends and family, they're all alive… mostly. A few were foolish enough to challenge my master's wishes, so they were needed to be eliminated. For the most part, they're all alright."

"Why should we believe you?" Davis asked angrily. "You're the one keeping us here like prisoners! Why are you doing this?! Who is your Master?! Where are w-MMPH!" Davis was cut off when a bandage similar to that covered Marcus's mouth now covered his.

"Like I said, don't interrupt me," Succubimon stated once again. "Anyways, like I said, my master created this new world. However, he drained most of his energy, leaving him very weak. He couldn't destroy all the life forms in the worlds, so he brought them all to this new Digital World. In other to make sure no one could try to stop him while he's recovering, he sent me and my brother to collect all possible threats. That means you boys." She pointed at the stunned humans. "You, your digimon and your friends. Once me and my brother caught you all, our master gave each of us a reward. My rewards was you boys and your friends, while my brother got a whole army of Digimon. Don't really care though, I like my reward more." She said the last part seductively.

"So now that you have us, what do you intend to do with us?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, and what about our friends?!" Tagiru exclaimed, only to be shut up the same way as Marcus and Davis.

"How many times are you boys going to interrupt me?" Succubimon stated. "I swear, it is very unattractive. Anyways, to answer your question, your friends are currently all dormant inside other rooms here. They'll be woken up when and if I feel like it. As for what I intend to do with you…" she grinned devilishly as she leaned over to a blushing Takato. Her face was just a few inches from his and her enormous bust was hanging right in front of his chest. "…I have some fun plans in store."

Takato let out an audible gulp as the digimon's ruby red eyes stared into his own crimson colored irises. Suddenly, Succubimon flew back to the center of the cave and snapped her fingers once again. The covers over Marcus's, Davis's and Tagiru's mouths disappeared, giving them freedom once again.

"Now, time for some of that fun I promised," Succubimon said with another snap of her fingers. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the walls around the boys seemed to rise. 7 figures stepped out from the shadows. The first was a yellow bipedal reptile, the second was a small blue dragon with a yellow belly, the third was a large red child-like dinosaur with black markings, the fourth was a humanoid warrior with red and black armor and a mane of gold hair, the fifth was another yellow reptile slightly larger than the first and with red gloves on its claws, the six was a red metallic reptile with headphones and a yellow scarf and a large microphone-like weapon, and the seventh was a small purple dragon with a hammer-like tail.

"Agumon/Veemon/Guilmon/Agunimon/Agumon/Shoutmon/Gu mdramon!" the seven humans called out to their respective partners. Takuya was a little surprised to see his human spirit before him, but didn't care.

They were about to rush towards them when all 7 male Digimon took their own fighting stances. The 7 humans stopped and stared in shock. "G-Guys?" Tagiru asked nervously.

"Something's wrong with them," Mikey said in shock. He turned to a smirking Succubimon. "What did you do to them?!"

"Oh nothing much," the devil-like digimon girl replied. "I just blocked their memories of you, along with all sense of logic. Oh, I also increased their pheromone levels." She said the last part with a lick of her lips.

"Wait… What do you mean pheremo-Ah!" Tai began before he was cut off. He landed on his back and grunted in pain. He stared up to see his Agumon staring down at him with glazed eyes and a growling maw. "A-Agumon? W-What's wrong with you?" Tai stared at his longtime partner, wondering what was going on. That was until he felt something poking his stomach. He looked down and gasped at what he saw. Between Agumon's legs was a hard penis. Tai stared in shock, utterly stupefied that he was staring at his Digimon's junk. He never even though Digimon had genitals! Agumon rubbed his member against Tai's clothed abdomen, his mind and instincts lost in heat.

"Tai!" Davis exclaimed, about to head over to his friend when he and the others were tackled as well by their respective digimon partners. Davis landed on his stomach. "Ach! Veemon? What the heck?!" Davis screamed as he looked back. Veemon had the same look as Agumon, along with a hard dick sticking out between his short legs.

"Ach! Guilmon Stop!" Takato cried out. He was pinned beneath Guilmon's large body, the dinosaur's large cock rubbing against his partner's clothed ass. Guilmon licked the side of Takato's face with his thick heated tongue, leaving a long trail of hot saliva along Takato's jawline. Takato shivered as Guilmon's hot breath sent chills along his spine. He could feel Guilmon's heat rubbing against his rear, heightening the red-eyed boy's fear.

"A-Agunimon! L-Let me go!" Takuya cried out as he was held fast by his human spirit digimon. Being the largest of the Digimon in the room meant he had the largest cock. That was proven true when the black pants seemed to dematerialized, revealing his hard dick. Agunimon was hugging onto Takuya's body, making the boy sit on his lap while letting him stare at the engorged cock.

"G-Get off me Agumon!" Marcus cried out as he struggled against his own Agumon who was trying to hump him with his cock. Since he was larger than Tai's Agumon, it made sense for him to be bigger. The gloved reptile licked against his partner's palms, and rubbed against his struggling legs. The loss of mental control and incredible heat gave Agumon the strength to overpower his partner.

"N-No! S-Shoutmon!" Mikey cried out. His arms and legs were tied against Shoutmon's microphone with his yellow scarf. The red metal-skinned digimon licked the human's neck, sending shivers down his spine while also rubbing the poor boy's crotch area, his own aroused member plain as day. Mikey was completely under the lust-filled digimon's control, unable to fight back in any way.

"G-Get away from me Gumdramon!" Tagiru cried out as he struggled on the ground against his purple partner. Being as small as he was, Gumdramon was able to latch onto Tagiru's face, rubbing his hard cock against the pale cheek. The small member was dripping with pre-cum as the little Digimon literally humped Tagiru's face.

Takato, being the only still able to move his head, turned to the smirking Succubimon. "W-Why are y-you doing t-this?!" he exclaimed.

"I told you," Succubimon replied. "I like to have fun. And nothing brings me more entertainment than to watch intimate relationships take their course in a way like this." She grinned darkly.

"Y-You're sick lady!" Marcus growled as he continued to struggle under Agumon.

"Thank you," Succubimon laughed darkly. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay and watch, I have other duties to take care off. But don't you worry boys, this won't be the last time you see me. See ya!" With that, the seductive digimon flew through the tunnel again, leaving the 7 boys under the mercy of the 7 digimon.

"A-Agumon!" Tai cried out as he tried to push his partner off him. "A-Agumon you have to stop! Y-You don't want this!" Agumon only growled as he forced more of his strength against Tai's struggles.

RIP!

Using his sharp claws, Agumon slashed through Tai's clothing, careful though not to actually hurt his partner. He wasn't the only one to do this. One by one, the digimon ripped and slashed their partners' clothing, leaving each of the boy just as naked as them.

"A-Agumon p-please…" Tai groaned as he stared up at his partner. Agumon was lost in heat, his sense of moral and memories of Tai were blocked, leaving him free to do as he wished. He took a strong hold of Tai's head before thrusting his engorged member into the digidestined's mouth. Tai's eyes widened in shock as he felt like he was going to gag on Agumon's member. The yellow reptile wasted no minute to continue to pull out and thrust back into Tai's mouth.

"T-T-Tai-i…" Davis groaned as he watched the boy that he saw as a big brother get face-fucked by his own partner. He could hardly move as he was lying on the floor. This was because after Veemon had removed Davis of his clothes, he began to suck on the human's cock. Davis's nerves were on edge as he felt the reptilian mouth and tongue suck on his own increasing arousal.

"A-AAA-AAH!" Takato cried out as loudly as Guilmon penetrated his ass with his large member. The red reptile went all the way down to the balls, forcing himself deep into Takato's virgin hole. Takato gasped as he felt the massive digimon member stretch his anus. Guilmon pulled out only to thrust in hard once again and again. The red digimon continued to thrust inside Takato's ass, letting out a loud slap as his hips collided with Takato's bare ass. The human boy could not move as his partner continued to fuck him wildly.

"T-Takato…" Takuya grunted in pain as his own ass got a taste of Digimon cock. Unlike the reptiles, Agunimon took a much more gentle approach when taking Takuya's ass. He grabbed onto each of Takuya's legs, lifting the human boy up and slowly letting him down onto his engorged member. Takuya groaned and moaned as he felt the digimon cock stretch his hole. Once he was all the way in, Agunimon quickly lifted Takuya back up until only the tip remained before thrusting back in.

"M-mmph-mm!" Marcus tried to exclaim, but his mouth was filled with his own Agumon's cock. The yellow reptile thrust into his "boss's" mouth while sucking on Marcus's own member. The rookie level was careful with his teeth, but his tongue lapped around Marcus's growing arousal. For the first time in his life, Marcus's strength failed him as he felt incapable of movement.

"S-Shoutmon…" Mikey groaned as he lied on his chest with his wrists and ankles still tied to Shoutmon's mic, and his ass in the air. Shoutmon was licking Mikey's tight entrance, letting his long reptile tongue lap against the cheeks and inside the hole. He would switch between his tongue and hands, sometimes fingering the boy's entrance in preparation. When his tongue was in charge, his hands would pump Mikey's hardening member.

"Mph! Mph!" Tagiru tried to yell, but only came as mumbles as Gumdramon continued to fuck the boy's mouth with great lust. What the others didn't know was that this was Gumdramon's first heat, add Succubimon's increase in their hormones and Gumdramon was a wild animal in a massive sexual lust drive. The purple dragon power-fucked Tagiru's mouth, his feet sat atop his wrists, preventing Tagiru's arms from moving. However, it seemed that none of the humans were no longer able to move, or wanted to for that matter.

As their Digimon continued to toy with their bodies, something happened to the boys. It was as if the same lustful energy that controlled them was being transferred to their partners' bodies. Slowly, but surely, the 7 humans accepted their fates, letting their Digimon do as they pleased with their bodies.

Gumdramon, being the one moving the most, could feel his climax coming quickly. He let out a small growl of pleasure before releasing his seed into his partner's mouth. Tagiru, surprised by the release, gagged at first. However, because Gumdramon refused to remove his cock, his only choice was to swallow. He almost chocked once, but managed to swallow most of the purple dragon's cum. After a few seconds, Gumdramon pulled out with a satisfied grin while Tagiru let out the remains of his partner's seed onto the stone floor.

Gumdramon's moans were heard all around the cave, and in turn, caused a chain effect. Tai's Agumon let out a growl of pleasure before he thrust himself all the way into his partner's mouth before releasing. Tai, being more prepared than Tagiru, manage to swallow every bit of Agumon's seed as it surged into his throat. The yellow reptile's release lasted much longer, and once he was done he pulled out of Tai's mouth. Tai gasped for air as he lied on dirt floor. His nerves shot back up when he felt Agumon move over to his cock and began to lick the human appendage with his longer tongue. Tai only moaned as his Digimon sucked on his dick.

"Ooo-Oooh!" Mikey moaned as he felt Shoutmon's engorged cock ram into his tight virgin ass. After enough prepping, Shoutmon took the human ass. He plunged himself all the way in before pulling out and thrusting in again. Each thrust was harder and faster than the last, each one hitting Mikey's special spot, making him let out a loud moan of pleasure. It wasn't long before the pleasure became too much to bare, and without any touch he came onto the rock floor, spilling his human seed into the dirt. His inner muscles tightened around Shoutmon's cock, pulling the Mon over the edge and spilling his own seed into his partner.

At the same time, Agunimon and Takuya were about ready to come to their own releases. While Agunimon had been fucking Takuya's ass hard, his black leather hand had gripped around the boy's own hard member and pumped the appendage with the same speed and force. Takuya could feel his climax about to reach. His internal muscles tightened around Agunimon's heated cock, pushing the two of them over the edge. They cried out in unison together as they each released their seed. Agunimon's seed filled Takuya's ass while Takuya's cum splattered onto the floor and his body.

Marcus could not hear the sounds of the moans of his fellow humans, for his own mind was too lost in the lust of the situation. Agumon came around the same time as Tai's had, but Marcus had yet to. His Agumon pulled out of his mouth, but continued to suck on Marcus's member, wanting him to reach the same release as he had. The taste of Agumon's cum still graced his memory. It was surprisingly. He moaned loudly as he felt Agumon suck on his member while also fingering his ass with one of his claws while his other rubbed the hardened nipples of his chest. All this stimulation intensified Marcus's need to come. He cried out his Agumon's name before cumming into the reptile's mouth.

Guilmon and Takato were the only ones yet to reach their own releases. Tagiru and Tai each came when their digimons sucked their cocks to the point of release, but Takato had yet to come. He was close though. The pain he initially felt when Guilmon entered his ass was replaced with incredible pleasure, and it only intensified with each thrust. Guilmon's massive rod easily made contact with Takato's prostate, sending powerful ripples of pleasure through his body. Takato had been flipped over onto his back, allowing Guilmon to lick his upper body while he continued to fuck his human. His tongue lapped over his hardened nipples, sending shivers through Takato's system. He moaned and cried out in utter bliss as Guilmon's tongue and cock satisfied his body. Guilmon continued to go higher and higher until he licked Takato's face. In a burst of courage, Takato took Guilmon's head and kissed the dinosaur on the lips. The red digimon was stunned, but the kiss only provoked him to do more. His fuck-rate increased in both power and speed. Loud smack sound as the digimon's powerfull balls collided with Takato's ass. They kept going until neither tamer nor digimon could longer hold their release. "GUILMON/TAKATO!" the two cried out in unison each other's name as their releases were reached. Takato's seed sprayed into air, coating his body in his own cum while Guilmon's seed splurged inside him, filling his to the brim with hot digi-jizz.

Despite all of them reaching their climax, neither humans nor digimons were ready to call it quits. The lustful drive still held them, and so they intended to continue this sexual frenzy until they were all passed out.

For many hours, the cave was filled with the sounds and smells of sex. The humans and their Digimon partners did each other in as many ways as possible. They even pushed farther to having sex with their own species. Throughout the entire time, they went into many different positions and pairings, each one different from the next. At one point, Marcus was double teamed by both Agumons in the ass while he sucked on Tai's hard shaft. In another case, Takuya was caught in the middle as he gave oral and anal to Takato and Veemon respectively. Throughout the night, they embraced each other in great lust, no one having a definite domination over the others. At one point, Mikey, Agunimon and Gumdramon were caught in a three-way fuck fest, with Gumdramon on top as he fucked Agunimon hard in the ass while he fucked Mikey. At another time, Tagiru fucked Guilmon's tight heated ass while also somehow managing to bend over enough to suck the dinosaur digimon's dick.

By the time nightfall came and the moon shined down on them through the hole in the roof, they were still going at it. It wasn't until the next morning that they were all passed out on the cave floor, all sleeping, covered, and filled in each other's cum.

**oOoOoOo**

All the while, in another dark room, a screen had displayed everything that had occurred between the humans and digimon. Watching the screen was none other than Succubimon, who had a dark grin on her face.

"I got to admit sis," said a masculine voice behind her. Succubimon turned to see another digimon, who looked almost just like her except for the fact that he resembled a muscular human male and he had short hair. "You were right about those boys. They didn't stop until they were all out cold."

"Of course Incubimon," Succubimon said to her devilish brother. "No matter what they may think, all humans and digimon are the same."

"I suppose," Incubimon replied. "However, I am curious now. What do you intend to do with the others?"

Succubimon let out another one of her famous dark grins. "You'll see."

**oOoOoOo**

It wouldn't be until the following night that the boys would wake up from their long sleep.

"Ugh…" groaned Mikey as his consciousness slowly returned. His entire body was sore, especially his ass. His throat was also a bit uncomfortable, along with his dick.

At the thought of his crotch, the memories of the night and day before surged into the young general's mind. He quickly sits up and looks at his surroundings. He sees the rest of the humans and their digimon all nestled together in a pool of semen, which was a combination of all of their releases. Mikey could feel the sticky substance still clinging to his body. He could also feel his swollen stomach, which had been filled with so much cum.

"M-Mikey…?" groaned a voice. Mikey turned to see Takato, struggling to get up from his position. Guilmon clingling onto his body, and his claw was resting on his tamer's swollen belly.

"H-Hold on Takato," Mikey said quietly as he tried to get up. He found Gumdramon and Tai's Agumon clinging onto his leg. Ever so carefully, he slipped out of their grips before walking through the pool of jizz that the others were resting in.

He quietly walked over to Takato, and with great care he removed Guilmon's claw before helping the young boy onto his feet. "You okay Takato?"

"I-I think so…" Takato groaned. His legs felt like jelly, and his ass felt like it was on fire. "C-Crazy n-night huh?"

Mikey let out a small chuckle. "I'll say," Mikey replied. He and Takato walked over to the edge of the cave and sat back down. They looked at their friends as they lay in the pool of cum.

Gumdramon and Tai's Agumon were clinging onto each other, Agunimon was lying down on the floor with his left arm wrapped around Marcus and his other around Tai and Veemon was clinging onto Tai's leg, Takuya was sleeping next to Marcus's Agumon, and Davis and Shoutmon were sleeping back to back while Guilmon continued to sleep by himself. All of their stomach bulged due to the large amounts of semen each one of them had received and released.

"Talk about one hell of a time, huh?" Mikey asked the tamer next to him.

"I'll say," Takato replied tiredly. "Never in my life would I think that I'd lose my virginity to a Digimon, much less seven digimon and 6 other guys."

"Neither did I," Mikey replied. "Things are going to be really weird when the other wake up."

"I guess," Takato stated. "I guess the best thing to do would be to try to work it out. I can assume that since all our digimon passed out, their heats have been diminished. And since that was what was keeping their minds occupied, I can assume that they'll all be back to normal when they wake up, but they'll still have the memories of what happened."

"Yeah, I know I do," Mikey replied. "I don't get what came over us. What made us go all sex crazy with each?"

"My guess is Succubimon," Takato replied. "I'm guessing whatever she did to our Digimon, it somehow transferred into us, and thus cause us to go into the same heat as them."

"Sounds pretty logical," Mikey replied. The two sat together in silence, wondering what would happen to them. "So… what do you think will happen now?"

"No idea," Takato replied. "All I know is… no matter what happens, we can't give up." Mikey looked over to Takato. "That's was Succubimon wants. She wants to give up and submit ourselves to her. I don't plan on letting her win. I've gone through too much to give up now."

Mikey couldn't help but smile and nod. "Neither will I," he replied. The two smiled before resting against one another, letting sleep and exhaustion claim them once again.

**oOoOoOo**

It wouldn't be until the following morning that the humans and their digimon partners finally awaken.

Slowly, one by one they woke up from their deep sleep. When they did, they found themselves in a new room. This one was much nicer than the cave. It was a circular room made of pearly metal. There were several small beds all around, along with a few tables and chairs. There was also a counter with a type of dispenser, which they later learned would give them food. There were also two doors, and each led to bathrooms with toilets, sinks, and showers. There was also a television screen for some strange reason.

When they were all awake, the boys and their Digimon partners reunited with each other happily. They agreed to try and move past what happened between them. Now, they tried to figure out why they were in this new room and if there was any way out. They thought about trying to digivolve, but they all found their digivices missing, and the walls were incredibly resistant to all of their digimons' attacks. Also, the boys now each wore a white G-string.

"You know," Marcus said as he sat on his selected bed. "I hate to say, but despite us still being prisoners, this ain't half bad."

"It's definitely better than that cave, I'll admit," Takuya replied. He was sitting on the bed next to Agunimon.

"Maybe, but I can't help think…" Tai began before dragging off.

"What Tai?" Davis asked.

"Well… why did Succubimon move us here?" Tai stated. "I mean, why would she move us from that cave into a more comfortable living area? Why would she care about our comfort? I don't like it guys, she's up to something. I just know it."

"I have to agree with Tai," Takato replied as he rubbed a sleeping Guilmon's head. "She has to be up to something, something that's bound to be bad for us."

"Aw, you know me too well boys," said the seductive voice of a certain digimon. The 14 males all turned towards the TV screen that had the image of Succubimon herself. "I take it you like your new living arrangements?"

"Succubimon!" the guys all cried out angrily.

"Hello boys," Succubimon said with a dark smile. "I take it you all enjoyed yourselves last night?" at that, all of the boys and their mons blushed brightly as they remembered the days before. "Anyways, I just came to tell you that since you all put on such an amazing show last night, I decided to give you all your own special reward. This will be your new sleeping quarters from now on."

"Why give us this kind of comfort Succubimon? What do you have planned?" Tai growled angrily.

"Oh you can read like a book my little Tai," Succubimon said sweetly. "Well, to make it simple, you boys won't be living here for free. In order to earn your keep, you boys need to do come tasks for me."I will s

"Forget it! We're not doing anything for you!" Marcus growled, followed with nods from the others.

"You do not have a choice," Succubimon said with a sickening grin. "Not if you wish to see your friends again."

All 7 humans and their partners gasped in shock. "What have you done to them?" Mikey asked angrily.

"Nothing yet," Succubimon replied. "They're all safe for now, but if you refuse to follow my commands and do my tasks, I will subject them to far worse punishments than anything you could possibly imagine." The cold glare told them all that Succubimon was far from bluffing.

Tai growled under his breath. They had no leverage against Succubimon and she had all the cards. "What do we have to do," Tai said in defeat.

Succubimon smiled darkly. She snapped her fingers, and on an empty wall appeared a door with nothing but darkness inside. "The first task is just for you my little Courage bearer. Go through that door, alone, and I will give you your task."

"Tai, don't do this. It's obviously a trick," Agumon T said, trying to convince his partner against his actions.

"I know Agumon, but I don't have a choice," Tai replied. "She has our friends and could kill them if we don't comply, or worse. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Tai tried to sound confident, but all the others could see the fear in his eyes. Without any other words, Tai walked to the empty door. He took a deep breath and passed into the darkness.

* * *

**Task 01 – Milking of Courage**

* * *

Tai walked through the darkness, wondering what could possibly be the task that Succubimon had for him. He stopped walking and tried to examine where he was.

"Okay Succubimon, what's this task you got for me?" Tai called out. He heard no reply, and all he could see was darkness. He wondered what could possibly the task that the evil Digimon had.

Suddenly, a loud blaring sound hit Tai's ears. Before he could react, he felt his entire body be flung across the darkness into a hard wall. The darkness dispersed, revealing a dark stone dungeon.

"AH!" Tai grunted in pain. Before he could recover, several black leather straps materialized from the wall and wrapped themselves around his wrists, arms, biceps, thighs, and ankles. "W-What?" Tai tried to move but the straps held his body tight. "Grrrr…What are you planning Succubimon?!"

"Oh nothing much," Succubimon's voice called back from nowhere in particular. "I'd just thought that I'd make the meeting with the love of your life, a bit more interesting."

"Love of my-what?" Tai said in confusion. He then heard footsteps coming from behind one of the walls. Suddenly, one of the walls moved to the side, revealing a bright light. In that light, Tai saw two silhouetted figures. One was clearly human, from the shape, a girl. The other was what he could only guess as a Digimon. Not only that, it was a Digimon he knew all too well. And Tai knew that Iif she was here, the human could only be one person. "Sora."

Sora Takenouchi and her partner Biyomon stepped from the light. When they did, the wall returned to its original position, leaving only the dim light of the room.

"Sora! Boy am I glad to see you!" Tai said in relief. It was then he noticed that Sora lacked any clothes, exposing her entire body to the teenage boy before her. "S-Say S-Sora, t-think you and Biyomon can get me out of this? Sora?" Tai looked into Sora's eyes, and saw that they were dim of any emotion. He looked to Biyomon and saw that her eyes were just the same.

"Oh they're alright my little Tai," Succubimon's voice called out with an evil giggle. "I've just taken over Sora's body. Don't worry, she and her little bird will still be able to see and hear all I have planned for you."

"Succubimon!" Tai growled in anger. He tried to move but the straps still held him hard. He stopped when Sora stepped right in front of him. "Sora, you have to fight Succubimon! She's controlling you, you need to-"

RIP!

Tai's G-strip was ripped off by Sora, exposing his hardened member. Tai blushed brightly. Seeing Sora naked like this was an instant turn-on. Before he could react, Sora grabbed his face. "Biyomon, get the vibrators."

"Yes Sora," Biyomon said in the same monotonous tone as Sora. She went over to a large box Tai had not noticed before and pulled out a couple of devices. She handed them to Sora. Sora then turned back to Tai with a cold emotionless expression.

"Sora wha-mmph!" Tai was silenced as Sora place a bright red ball-gag in his mouth and wrapped the strap around his head. She then revealed three pink vibrators all connected to one dial and some tape. She taped to of the vibrators to each of Tai's nipples and the dial to his left thigh. The remaining vibrator she showed to Tai's face before kneeling down. She reached beneath his legs, and before he could even contemplate it, she shoved the last vibrator deep into his ass. "MPPHMMPH!"

"Silence," Sora said in a cold voice. "Biyomon."

"Yes Sora," Biyomon replied. She walked over to the other end of the dungeon and brought out a large odd device. There was a motor with a set of pumps connected to a large glass container. At the top of the container was a long black rubber tube with a plastic cup at the end. Biyomon brought the machine to Sora.

Sora took the plastic cup and stared at Tai. Tai had recovered from the sudden intrusion in his ass and stared at the cup, wondering what the hell Sora planned to do with it. He got his answer when Sora slid the cup down his cock. The cup took the entire member down to the base. The cup had a black strap, which Sora used to tighten the grip around Tai's member. Tai stared at Sora, beginning to fear what was about to come. He pleaded for her to stop with his eyes, but she kept only the straight uncaring eyes. "Start the machine Biyomon." Biyomon nodded, and pressed the On button on the motor.

"MMMM!" Tai moaned as the cup started to suck on his member. It was as if the machine was trying to rip it off. He tried to move but the suction took over all his nerves.

Sora watched as the machine sucked on Tai's hardened member, watching writhe and try to fight against it. She went over to the dial taped to his thigh and turned it on to low. Tai let out another moan as the vibrators did their job on his nipples and inside of him.

"This is your first task Tai Kamiya," Succubimon's voice called out. "You must stay awake until the entire container is filled with your seed. If you pass, I will release Sora and Biyomon. If you don't, they remain with me. Have fun!"

It didn't really matter what Succubimon said, Tai wasn't paying attention, not that he could. His mind was consumed as his chest, ass and cock were all tormented. The suction on his member was intense, and he was already dribbling precum. He could feel his first release about to come already. As Tai continued to moan, Sora and Biyomon watched with cold eyes.

**oOoOoOo**

After Tai entered the door, the door closed leaving the rest of the leaders and their Digimon in the room. However, the Television screen turned on, revealing everything that had occurred to Tai.

They saw him get strapped to the wall, they saw Sora and Biyomon come out and place the vibrators and milking machine on Tai's member. Despite their shock, none of the boys could look away as their friend was getting milked. If anything, watching the scene made them all just as horny as Tai was.

Before they knew it, they were jacking each other off and already getting into a sexual frenzy. Whatever Succubimon did to their bodies, it made it so they'd get horny easily and very often. What made it more interesting was that they all lost any interest in fighting their desires.

**oOoOoOo**

"MMMM!" Tai moaned loudly as he came into the cup. His seed was sucked into the machine and splashed into the container. This was his third ejaculation since the machine started sucking him off, and the container was not even an eighth full yet.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself Tai," Succubimon's voice called from the darkness. "Since you've been so good, I think I'll let you have your little lovebird." A snapping sound went off.

The minute the snap hit Sora's ears, her mind and will returned to her. She blinked rapidly as her mind finally caught up to her. "Huh-What-Where-TAI?!" Sora screamed as she saw her best friend. She blushed brightly as she saw his naked body, but then noticed her own naked form. "AH! What's going on?!"

"Sora!" Biyomon cried out, also free from Succubimon's control. "Sora where are we? What happened?"

"I don't know!" Sora cried out as she tried to cover herself.

"MMMMM!" Tai moaned loudly as he came again. His moans caught Sora's attention, making her temporarily forget about her nudeness. She saw his body being tortured and gasped.

"Tai!" she cried out as she rushed to her best friend. "Tai? Are you okay? Here, let me get this off!" She tried pulling off the cup latched onto Tai's member, but it would not budge. The strap was tied on tight, so it would be impossible to remove the cup.

"mmmm" Tai moaned softly, trying to get Sora's attention.

Sora turned to him and said, "I can't get it off Tai. Biyomon, think you can do it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Sora, I might hurt Tai," Biyom replied, trying to help Tai as well.

"Well what can we do?" Sora asked pleadingly. She looked to Tai who moaning and groaning as the machine continued to suck the jizz right out of him. He looked at Sora with pleading eyes and tried to talk, but the ball-gag kept muffling his words. "Oh, hold on Tai, let me get that off you." Sora quickly reach back and undid the ball-gag and took it out of Tai's mouth.

Tai let out a soft gasp of relief. He looked at Sora with soft brown eyes. He could see the concern in her eyes, letting him know that she was back in control. "H-Hey…"he softly gasped.

"H-Hey," Sora replied, utterly stunned by the look in Tai's eyes. It was a look she had never seen before. It was like his will was being sucked out of him. "Tai, where are we? How did we get here?"

"E-Evil D-Digimon," Tai managed to gasp. "Q-Quartzmon-D-Destroyed…c-captured by e-evil D-digi-AAH!" Tai's words were cut off as another release of seed erupted into the container. It was now 1/4th full.

"Tai!" Sora cried out in shock. "Don't worry Tai. I'll get this stuff off you!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Succubimon's voice echoed.

"Who's that?!" Sora screamed in shock.

"S-S-Succubimon," Tai managed to gasp out.

"Little Tai accepted this challenge," Succubimon's voice echoed. "He has to stay awake until he's filled the entire container in order to pass. If he does, I release you and your partner. He doesn't and you two will stay with me until next time. Besides, you can't remove the straps or the cup until I say so. Have fun!"

Sora was having trouble understanding the meaning of all this. Who was that voice that was making Tai torturing Tai? "Sora, what are we going to do?" Biyomon asked worriedly. "We can't just leave Tai like this."

"N-No…c-choice," Tai managed to mutter.

"Tai?" Sora asked in confusion.

"N-Need to d-do t-this…" he gasped. "O-Only way…t-to f-free y-you!"

"No Tai! I can get you out of this! I can free you!" Sora exclaimed as she tried to help Tai.

"W-Won't w-work," Tai said softly.

"No Tai, you shouldn't have to do this for me," Sora said, trying desperately to take of the cup from Tai's member.

"I-I'd d-do…anything for you…S-SORA!" Tai howled her name as he came once more. When it was done, his head hung low. "I-I love you," he whispered softly.

However, Sora heard him. She was utterly speechless, unable to even comprehend any possible words. '_T-Tai l-l-loves m-me?_' she stuttered mentally. How was that possible? Sure, she had feelings for Tai, but to think that he loved her.

"How long?" she managed to say.

"S-Since we f-first m-met," Tai gasped, knowing that Sora had heard him. He didn't know why he was telling her this. He had long given up on Sora ever returning his feelings. Yet something compelled him to tell her the story of his love for her. Sora gasped silently. "W-When we went t-to the D-Digital W-World, I-I realized I l-liked you, and w-when we got o-older I r-realized I l-loved you." Tai gasped sofly, feeling another release on its way. "I-I-I wanted t-to t-tell you d-during M-Matt's Christmas c-concert bu-bu-buAAAAH!" Tai came into the cup once more.

Sora was speechless. Tai had loved her, all this time. He was going to tell her his feelings, but she told him she wanted to be available for Matt. She could hardly imagine the heartbreak Tai must've gone through that night, and yet he was willing to let her go and be with Matt because he was their friend.

Long ago, she had feelings for Tai too. She always liked him and wanted him to ask her out, but she was always nervous he never felt the same for her. Eventually she decided to give up and try with Matt. She and Matt had been happy, but she could see that something was wrong with Tai. She could never put together what it was, but now it was clear. She could barely comprehend the pain must've gone through seeing his two best friends together when he was in love with one of them.

But seeing Tai like this, it reminded her of something important. She loved Tai too. Even though she tried to put all her feelings for Matt, she couldn't get over the fact that she had always loved Tai. Nothing could change that.

She watched him gasp for air. The tank was just barely half-full and Tai looked about ready to pass out. She remembered Succubimon's words. She said that if Tai could not remain awake until he filled the container, she and Biyomon would be taken prisoner again. She knew that Tai would blame himself for that and would not rest until he freed her again, despite having to go through this or worse again. She wouldn't let that happen. If Tai was willing to put himself at risk for her, she would do the same for him.

"Tai, you need to stay awake," Sora said softly patting Tai's face. He looked at her with drained eyes. She needed to get his energy back up, but how? An idea hit Sora, one that she should gone through a long time ago. "Tai, I need to tell you something. Something important."

Tai let out a soft moan, but did his best to look up at Sora.

She looked at him with loving eyes. "Tai, I love you too," she whispered softly, but still loud enough for him to hear. She watched his eyes widened, a sign that he had indeed heard her. "I have for a long time. I never said anything because I was scared you didn't feel the same way. After a while I sort of gave up and tried for Matt. But even when I was with him, I couldn't stop thinking about you Tai. I love everything about you – your hair, your eyes, your compassion, your courage, everything. No matter how hard I tried, I could never stop loving you. Never." Throwing caution to the wind, Sora closed the distance between them, kissing the bearer or Courage with ever last bit of her Love.

When Tai said he loved Sora, he thought she would hate him. He thought she would yell and scream at him. The last thing he would ever expect from her was to say she loved him, and kiss him. He had dreamt of kissing Sora so many times, but never thought his dreams would come to reality. Despite the situation, Tai could not be happier to share his first kiss with the girl he loved.

Sora put everything she had into the kiss, and Tai returned with the same passion despite the restraints on his body. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the impressive muscles he had developed from his amazing athleticism. She stopped when she felt the vibrator on his nipple, accidently nudging it and causing Tai to let out a pleasured moan.

Sora watched Tai moan softly, and turned back to the tank. It was just barely half-full. She knew Tai had to fill it entirely before falling unconscious, otherwise she'd be taken and Tai would be put through this again. She couldn't let that happe.

"Tai," Sora whispered to the boy she loved. "Tai, I'm going to help you get through this. I promise." The only question was.

"Sora," Biyomon spoke. Sora looked to her partner, almost forgetting she was with them. "Tai has this strange dial attached to his leg. It's set on low."

Sora looked at the dial, and saw Biyomon was correct. She saw three cords come out of the dail, two of them went to the vibrators tied to Tai's nipples. The other on went beneath and behind him, but she couldn't see it. However, she still had the memories of when Succubimon controlled her, and remembered _she_ was the one that shoved the vibrator right up Tai's ass.

Sora blushed at the thought, but shook her head. She knew that in order to help Tai, she needed to get him to cum until the container was full. And in order to do that, she would need to push his stimulation to the furthest degree. Sora reached down to dial.

"S-Sora?" Tai groaned questioningly.

"Sorry about this Tai," she whispered before quickly turning the dial from low to high.

"WUUUAAAHHAHHA!" Tai howled as the vibrators went into overdrive on his body. The one inside him vibrated violently, shaking his insides and making his body jerk.

"Tai!" Sora screamed worriedly. Did she do something wrong? She watched as the vibrators and Tai himself shook against the bonds that held him. Before she could even move, Tai let out a long howl as he came on of his biggest releases yet, filling the container until it was 3/4ths full.

"He came a lot that time," Biyomon said examining the container. She was no stranger to human anatomy and biology. Most Digimon mated the same way as humans, so she knew what had occurred.

Sora realized that if Tai were to cum like that once more, he would fill the tank to the brim. It was time to bring out the big guns.

She looked over to Tai, who was gasping for air. She walked over to him and clasped his face gently. She looked into his tired brown eyes, near ready to fall unconscious. She could see he was drained, but knew he would not give up. He'd never give up if there was a chance to save her, and damn it, she wouldn't give up to save him either.

"Tai," she whispered softly, looking at him with loving red eyes. "I'm here Tai. I'll always be here, I'll never let you go again." Sora forced her lips onto his again, taking in every much of Tai as she could.

She pressed her naked breasts to his chest, rubbing them against the hard muscles. She could feel one of the vibrators touch her breasts, vibrating against them and exciting her just as much as it did Tai. Despite this, Sora did not relent as she kissed Tai. Feeling the courage he shared with her, she thrust her tongue into his mouth, feeling his react with equal passion and commitment.

Tai's body racked with pleasure. The vibrator up his ass and on his nipples shook and stimulated his body while the cup that sucked and milked his cock tore his nerves apart. Now, Sora was kissing him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, pressing her soft breasts into his chest, and feeling his body all over. All these things together melted his mind, and so he resigned himself to the hopefully everlasting pleasure he had been given.

Watching Sora and Tai go at it, it made Biyomon feel a little out of place. She always knew Sora and Tai loved each other, even when she was dating Matt. Sora, she'll admit, was a bit clueless about Tai's feelings, but she knew that eventually they would come together in the end. And even though the circumstances were not the best, she couldn't be happier for them. However, the more she watched the intimae session, the more she felt something else stir inside her. She wasn't sure what it was, though she had a pretty good idea.

Digimon went into heat on a normal basis, but Rookies had it much less than say Champions or Ultimates or Mega. Hardly ever really, but when they did, they can usually either repress it, or find a mate. Biyomon had yet to find a mate, though she had been thinking on Agumon for some time. However, Biyomon's heat was beginning o rise, faster and faster, higher and higher, and when a Digimon went into heat, their inhibitions are slowly lost and they find the closest being to the opposite gender as possible.

And in this case, it was Tai.

Biyomon's blue eyes became glazed as the lust took over. She saw Sora and Tai go at it. Even though the cup kept her and Tai from mating, they were still putting their all in it. Biyomon did not lose all her reason, but she was ready to help Sora with Tai. She walked over to the vacant side of Tai as quietly as she could. Carefully, she peered beneath him, glancing at his balls. With her lust driving her forward, she began to lick Tai's nuts.

Tai let out a powerful howl, one that forced Sora to pull away in surprise. She looked down and saw Biyomon's pink feathers beneath him. Sora gasped in surprise. "Biyomon! What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Sora," Biyomon replied, her mind glazed with lust. "I-I can't help it. S-Seeing you two go a-at it, I-I just couldn't take it anymore." Before Biyomon could put any more words into it, she pushed forward and kissed Sora.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise, shocked that her Digimon partner would not only be licking Tai's bals, but also kiss her. She tried to pull away, but something kept her from doing so. Slowly, Sora's eyes became glazed themselves as the feeling of undeniable lust took over.

The two pulled away, each with lust-clouded minds and glazed over eyes. They smiled at one another and nodded. Sora rose up and looked at Taim he was still reeling from the sudden feeling of Biyomon on his balls. Before he had a chance to react, she pressed her lips to his once more, putting all her emotion and passion and lust into that kiss. She rubbed her hands all over his, feeling strong form and pressing her breasts to his chest. At the same time Biyomon continued to lick his balls, taking them one at a time into her mouth. All together this drove his nerves to the edge of his control. It kept building and building until all that pent up tension was released in one great burst. And it did.

"SOOORAAA!" Tai howled as his climax erupted from his body. His entire form jerked as a torrent of white sticky cum surged from his member, down the tube and into the container. All his seed surged inside, splashing with the rest of his released essence. Load after load he came, releasing more than he had ever known before. Sora and Biyomon watched in amazement and wonder as Tai came, filling the container all the way to the top. He filled it so much, that it actually overflowed, and some of it remain in the tube and cup around his cock. After several loads of release, Tai felt his body's quickly give into exhaustion. Before his consciousness joined, he gave Sora one last trademark grin. And then…

Darkness

**oOoOoOo**

"Ugh…" Tai groaned as consciousness returned to him. His eyes fluttered open, and he was met with a bright light.

"Easy Tai, you're still exhausted," a familiar voice called. Tai opened his eyes again, and this time he saw the face of Marcus.

"M-Marcus?" he groaned he tried to get up, but his body would not allow him. He felt another pair of arms help him up."

"Take it easy Tai, you had a long day," Takuya said as he helped Tai sit up. Tai looked around and saw the other heroes all circled around him in the special room Succubimon had given them.

"Ugh, what happened?" Tai said, rubbing his head. Instantly, all the memories of what had happened before hit him like a ton of bricks. "S-Sora?! Where is she?! Is she alright?!"

Marcus smirked slyly and pointed to Tai's side. Tai gave him a confused expression before looking down. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he saw Sora sleeping in the same bed beside him, still as naked as he was.

"After you passed out, she and Biyomon did too," Takato explained. He then pointed to the bed next to Tai's, where Biyomon was resting with Agumon T and Gumdramon keeping watch over her.

"Yeah, after that, Succubimon teleported the three of you here," Mikey continued. "You were so tired from that machine, we had to carry you onto the bed."

"Wait, how did you know about the machine?" Tai asked.

"We saw it on the screen," Davis replied. Tai blushed brightly, embarrassed that the others had seen what had happened to him. "Don't be embarrassed Tai."

"Yeah, you did what you had to do to save your friend," Mikey said with the others all nodding. Tai's blush lessened. He was glad to know the others understood.

"Yeah, besides," Tagiru said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "We…um…sort of got a little carried away ourselves while watching."

Tai gave him a confused look, and then noticed the others were all naked like him. The G-strings were all tossed in a corner, ripped to shreds. Tai only had one idea of what could have happened. However, he only smiled at the others, letting them know that he understood and did not judge them.

"So what's going to happen now?" Davis asked, knowing that the others all knew what he meant.

"We're going to need to stand strong," Tai said surely. "Succubimon said that she'd have a task for us each day, so we need to stand together and help each other through each task. With each one we succeed in, we get another one of our friends back. We need to stay strong together and help each other through each one. Especially since we're all apparently going to be living here for a while, with apparently no clothes either. Still, I think we can do it."

"Tai's right," Davis agreed. "When we work together, nothing can stop us!"

"Yeah," Takato stated. "We'll prove to Succubimon we're stronger than she thinks."

"And we'll stand together and help each other through everything," Takuya agreed.

"That's right, we're strong! We're tough! We'll get out of this somehow!" Marcus said triumphantly.

"We'll figure some way out," Mikey said with a nod. "We've all gotten out of tougher scraped then this, right?"

"That's right!" Tagiru declared. "Cause we're Legendary Heroes!" the other heroes and their Digimon all nodded in agreement.

**oOoOoOo**

In her secluded room, Succubimon looked at the young humans and their little reverie. As they all declared they would get out of their situation, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Very well boys, let the games begin."

* * *

**Whoa, talk about one hell of a ride.**

**Here it is, the first chapter of Digimon Capture Adventure. I have to say I'm surprised with how this plot turned out. Originally, I was just planning to do what I've done in the past, follow the original series with my own twists. In this case, it's a brand new story with great possibilities. Unlike my other stories as well, this one does not need to develop the friendships as much. All the characters are friends with their groups, and thanks to Quartzmon, a slight connection to the other groups, so this gives the possibility for easier development between characters. Also, another thing that makes this different is while the other stories go through multiple areas, this one will be primarily based in the mysterious base where the characters are all trapped in. This doesn't mean there won't be any interesting areas or that the characters will never escape, but it will primarily take place in that rather comfortable containment area. As more characters are introduced, the room will change to better fit its captives.**

**As I've said before, this fic, as with all my other ones, will have many controversial themes and kinks that not everyone is going to enjoy. If you have a problem with anything in this fic, then this fic is obviously not for you. I warned you several times before, so you cannot blame me for not giving you a heads up.**

**Next Time - ?**

**Unlike my other stories, the plot of this one will be dependent on all of you my faithful reviewers. At the end of each chapter, I'll post a list of possible scenarios, and which ever top 2 scenarios wins, I will post them in the next chapter. Also, I need to you guys to tell which of the characters should take part of the scenario. Now that we got that out of the way, let's go over the scenarios.**

**NOTE – Since Tai went through the first trail in this chapter, he cannot be chosen for the next one.**

**Scenario A – Trail of Trio  
One of the leaders is sent to mate with their best friend and the girl they love. They struggle for dominance but allow the two to mate with them. **

**Scenario B – Evolution Challenge  
One of the leaders and their partner Digimon are sent to a dungeon where they face one of the partner Digimon's other evolutions trapped in lust. They must work together to free the evolution from its painful lust.**

**Scenario C – Enemy Mine  
One of the leaders faces against an old enemy on their own. They must face this enemy with strength and try to survive the enemy Digimon's carnal lust.**

**Scenario D – New Friend  
Instead of gaining a challenge for an old friend, one of the leaders gains a new Digivice with a new partner. They must bond with this partner before the sun sets, and the best way to do that is by mating with them.**

**Select which two scenarios you want to see more and which one of the characters you want to see in them. (First person to say Renamon gets smacked. I know she's popular, but think of someone else please.)**

**That's all I got for now. See ya next time!**

**Please review, and no flames or trolls.**


End file.
